Hakuryuu Ren
|kanji = 練白龍 |romaji = Ren Hakuryū |age = 16, 17 (currently) |gender = Male |height = 165 cm (5'4") (former) 169 cm (5'5") (current) |djinn = Zagan |family = Hakuei Ren (sister) Hakuren Ren (brother, deceased) Hakuyuu Ren (brother, deceased) Kougyoku Ren (cousin) Kouen Ren (cousin) Kouha Ren (cousin) Koumei Ren (cousin) Gyokuen Ren (mother) |allies = Aladdin Alibaba Saluja Morgiana Hakuei Ren Sinbad Yambala Gladiators |enemies = Judal Gyokuen Ren Al Sarmen Isnan Aum Madaura Aum Madaura’s Crew |occupation = King Candidate Kou Empire Prince |affiliation = Zagan Kou Empire |manga = Night 25}} Hakuryuu Ren (練白龍, Ren Hakuryū) is the Kou Empire's 4th Prince. Hakuryuu is the owner of the Djinn, Zagan. He is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and a King Candidate. He is one of the main characters of Magi. Appearance Hakuryuu is short with blue hair, and wears a long drab that shows his royalty. His eyes are two different shades of blue, and he has a large burn scar on the left side of his face. He always carries around his spear. He has a wooden prosthetic arm which he attained through Zagan's power after losing his arm to Isnan. Personality He has a serious personality and worries over little things. He has an inferiority complex, in which he always puts himself down. Because of his sister, Hakuei Ren, taking over his mother’s position, he treasures her a lot, as she is his last of kin. Hakuryuu has a giant crush on Morgiana, and he will never give up until she loves him back. He has slight rivalry with Alibaba, mainly because Morgiana has a crush on him. It was revealed that he has an intense hatred for his mother, due to her secretly murdering half of his family. History Hakuryuu has a very troubled past. When Hakuryuu was younger, he was in a large fire, where most of his family was killed. To save his life his brother splashed blood all over his body, but the incident still caused him to receive the burn scar on the left side of his face. Plot Kouga Arc Hakuryuu is in the Imperial Palace of the Kou Empire training, when Judal comes to him. Hakuryuu tells him that's he is bothering his practice. Judal says that if he wants power quickly, to quit his training and capture a Dungeon, like his older sister, Hakuei. Sindria Arc Hakuryuu is sent to train in Sindria by the Kou Empire's Emperor. He is on a boat with his cousin Kougyoku Ren, on the way to Sindria. He is asking about what kind of person Sinbad is. Behind him, Kougyoku is saying that she will kill Sinbad for what he has done to her. Hakuryuu is silently watching the commotion of Kougyoku and Sinbad from a distance. After it is revealed that Ka Koubun is the person who orchestrated the whole charade, he humbly apologizes to Sinbad. Later, Aladdin and Alibaba vists his room, where Hakuryuu thanks Aladdin for saving his sister. Zagan Arc Before entering the dungeon, a little girl from a nearby village asked Hakuryuu if she could come along, saying she wanted to save her parents, who were lost in the dungeon. Hakuryuu tells her that he will rescue them, and tells her that it is dangerous inside. Once in the dungeon, Hakuryuu and the others are immediately challenged by some of the inhabitants of the dungeon. While looking for the right passage through the dungeon, they realise these creatures are not actually agressive. Morgiana then discovers a path that the creatures of the dungeons used, and she, Hakuryuu, Aladdin, and Alibaba decided to follow it. Soon after, Zagan appeared, and he created an agressive creature. It was white, and very tall, its teeth were very sharp, and its eyes were the eyes of a savage. The monster asked Aladdin for honey, and when he said he had none, it attacked him. Hakuryuu has to be saved by Morgiana for the second time, and due to this he immediately begins to feel insignificant as compared to Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba because of their strength. He eventually asks them not to save him even if he is dying in front of them .This makes them respond by saying he is too serious, and that he should relax. Alibaba and Aladdin make a statement saying the dungeon is easy, and Zagan hears it and agrees. He then increases the difficulty of the dungeon and appears before Aladdin. He said they would now be split into two groups if they wanted to reach the treasury! Zagan was the one who chose the groups, and they were Aladdin and Alibaba, with Morgiana and Hakuryuu. He purposely chose those groups to make Hakuryuu feel insecure. When he and Morgiana are split from the others, he demonstrates the ability of Magoi manipulation, but his glory was short lived. He ran out of Magoi soon after. Morgianas martial arts were not effective on the golems they were facing. Morgiana then grabbed one of the golems and slammed it into the other! Both golems broke, and she proceeded to defeat them all in this manner. Hakuryuu was once again saved by Morgiana. Once they all reunite, Zagan says he will battle them himself. In this battle, a trapdoor opens and the team falls into a hole, which had at the bottom what Zagan said was his "True form". Here, Morgiana unlocks her household vessel, and Amons familiar unites with her chains. She then, using the chains, saves her friends. She told them she would defeat Zagan, and jumped back into the hole, once at the bottom, she uses her chains to close the mouth of Zagans true form, which resembled a giant stem with a large jaw at the top, and once the chains had trapped Zagan, she used her Magoi to set fire to the chains, and through them, her enemy. Presumably, she was able to do this since Amon is a flame Djinn. She then passes out from Magoi Exhaustion. Soon after, they met Dunya Mustashim. She was a user of a Black metal vessel, and she had two companions. One was a masked figure called Isnan, and another was a swordsman called isaac. Aladdin went up against Dunya, and Alibaba went up against isaac. In this battle, Aladdin displayed the ability to use water magic, and Alibaba changed the form of Amons sword , it turned into a form that was more suited for his fighting style. Hakuryuu appeared, and said that he had taken the little girl and Margiana to a safe place, and that he would fight with them. Dunya was going to attack them using her extreme magic, but she was tricked by a mirage Aladdin created using water magic, and wasted her attack. In the confusion, Alibaba beheaded Isnan with Amons sword. It was then revealed that isaac was only a doll Dunya created, and that she was the princess of the Mustashim kingdom, but she was overthrown. Aladdin used Solomons wisdom to save her from depravity, and it worked. It turned out that isaac was a knight in her kingdom, and he protected her with his life. They use to have a brother sister releashionship. Before the team moved on, a snake appeared and slithered out of Isnans beheaded body. It was soon after revealed by what was left of Zagan (a miniature form of his old self with no power) that he was not the real Zagan, and the real Zagan was still in the trasure room. He also said that the creatures in this dungeon were feeding of the power of humans who had entered the dungeon. Here they also see a person wrestling with a smal creature in the bushes, and it was the little girl from the village. She had followed them in the dungeon, and they were forced to bring her along. They soon after reached the treasury, and zagan revealed who his new master would be. He chose Hakuryuu, who was confused with the decision. He protested that Alibaba was more qualified, but Zagan told him Alibaba didn't have enough magoi, and that Hakuryuu's Magoi manipulation was better compatible with his powers. Zagan then released all the villagers, and they proceeded to leave the dungeon. Befre they left however, Hakuryuu was bitten by a mysterious snake. When the team woke up, they were under attack. The enemies were Al sarmen, and they all had black metal vessels! They put up a fight, but they were to tired from the dungeon, and were not well trained enough. They were saved by their teachers, Masrur, Yamuraiha, and Sharkhan. Second Sindria Arc Pirates Arc World Exploration Arc Abilities Royal Spear Training :Hakuryuu is an extremely strong and talented spear user. At a very young age, Hakuryuu was trained in Royal Spear Handling. Magoi Manipulation :He was taught the ability to entrust his Ki (Magoi) into his spear by training with the Yambala Gladiators, thus making it strong enough to pierce something even Morgiana's kicks couldn't damage. He has also learned how to combine his magoi manipulation with Zagan's powers, including when using Djinn Equip. Wooden Arm :Hakuryuu can make his arm grow at an exponential rate. Plants Netsumegusa (ネツメグサ, Netsumegusa) :It is kind of grass belonging to the Pea Family. It has ridiculously long roots. They can be used as fragrant herbs. Hakuryuu Ren uses his Djinn, Zagan, to bring out the limit of its special characteristics. Djinn Ryuu's_spear.jpg|Hakuryuu's Spear Hakuryuu and zagan.png|Hakuryuu and Zagan ZagansPower.png|Hakuryuu's with Zagan's power Haku Household.png|Hakuryuu's Household Haku Household1.png|Hakuryuu's Household zevin1.jpg|Zaug Mobarzo 4thQuipped1.png|1/4th Equipped HakuDjiEqu.png|Hakuryuu's Half Djinn Equip HakuEquipped.png|Hakuryuu's Djinn Equip R6.jpg|Hakuryuu firing off his monsters (Zaug Aluazura) R7.jpg|Hakuryuu using his spear like a arrow Haku vs Pirates.png|Slicing power Haku vs Pirates1.png|Slicing power Hakuryuu's Djinn is Zagan. Zagan is the Djinn of Loyalty and Purity. He uses his Djinn to control earth and life. It awakens the power of plants from any thing the metal vessel touches. After losing his left arm to Isnan he uses the replacement artificial arm to fight by turning it into vines and trees he uses it like a tentacle whip projectile. He is also able to create a small wood dragon out of the arm. Household Hakuryuu's Household is made up of creatures that he made into his servants with Zagan’s power. Metal Vessel Hakuryuu's Metal Vessel is his spear, which he always has around him. After his fight with Alibaba, his original spear got broken. In the World Exploration Arc, Hakuryuu gets a new Metal Vessel, a two-sided spear, which is also what his original spear looked when using Zagan's power. Zaug Movalezo (Dragon-Taming Wooden Lotus Shock) :This attack originates from his artificial arm, it releases several wooden projectile dragons able to bite an opponent. Zaug Aluazura (Manipulated Life Bow) :He can also fire his monsters off by holiding his spear like a bow and arrow, firing off multiple monsters at once. Combination Move :It is a combination between Zagan’s powers and Hakuryuu's Magoi Manipulation. Zagan can only manipulate the plants that are in contact with his Metal Vessel, but by sending Zagan’s Magic inside of the plant seeds, thanks to Hakuryuu's Magoi Manipulation, he is able to manipulate the plant as long as the Magoi he sent inside of the seed doesn’t run out. Djinn Equip Hakuryuu is able to perform a half body Djinn Equip complete with his weapon. In this form, he is able to equip exactly half of his body, with the right side being normal and the left side being that of his Djinn. Once he has equipped half of his body with Zagan’s power, he can become a being more close to a Djinn and his abilities are not limited only to controlling plants his metal vessel has touched anymore. The Djinn of life, Zagan, not only controls plants, but also several other creatures he can also send his Magoi to like the microscopic fungus that exists in the atmosphere make them grow, turning them into his servants. These monsters are very similar to the ones in the Dungeon, Zagan. These monsters come out every time he swings his weapon. These monsters are very acidic and can easily melt Aladdin's Bolg. After six months has passed he is now capable of doing a full body Djinn Equip. Djinn Weapon Equip After compressing Zagan's powers around his spear, he summons a two-sided spear with a pointed tip on each. He has shown impressive skill at handling this spear and even reinforcing it with magoi to attack blocking even Amon's sword, which is capable of cutting through anything, as long as he has Magoi. Stats Trivia *When translated from kanji, Hakuryuu (白龍) means White Dragon. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Candidate Category:Kou Empire